Cold Decay
by evilRevan
Summary: Visiting Alchera brings back more than just memories, it brings grief and longing for what was lost. Shepard realizes that time can only heal so much. Slight GarrusXFem!Shepard


Snow and ice was seen for miles, a thick white blanket covering bits and pieces of metal that stuck out underneath it all. The wind whipped across everything, snow dancing along as if it had a mind of its own. Yet the peaceful serene landscape gave way to only pain, memories that had been buried for two years resurfaced.

A figure stood in the middle of it all, covered head to toe in armor as if expecting a fight. Several guns strapped to the back of the armored intruder. Even if the person was covered with the heat on full blast, the cold penetrated right into the bones. As a leg was raised, the heavy weight of it was felt when a foot was placed back down. The only footprints that were to be left here would be the woman. The woman who sought to make sure the deceased were properly remembered.

Howling winds created wild and short bursts of raging snow that clouded the shielded helmet. Yet, armored legs just kept trudging through. Nature could not best this soul that had come back to where everything had ended two years ago. No, this soul came of its own free will even if the heart wasn't prepared.

Metal stuck out everywhere, words worn off from the bitter cold and damage sustained either before or after impact. It didn't matter; the woman didn't need to read what they said. All this scrap metal was the Normandy. Not the rebuilt fake copy but the original that was made by the hands of Humans and Turians together. Now, it was lying under snow… to be forgotten as time passed.

Masked blue eyes scanned the area, happy memories pushed back for the woman's own mentality. If the tears started flowing, there would be no stopping them. Black onyx armor contrasted with the pure white snow, easy to spot as the footprints left behind, the only thing that signaled life on this cold and cruel planet. A single word was never spoken as the woman searched everywhere upon the wreckage, gloved hands gripping to several glittering dog tags. Inside the woman's head she had counted nineteen tags in all. Each and every one tore out a piece of her organic heart, one of the few parts of her still living, not created by steel or cybernetics. Unconsciously a small five fingered hand lightly touched cold hard frozen steel. White etched letters across it was enough to silence everything in this frozen wasteland. Blue eyes were torn away, focusing on the landscape to escape the pain of failure, regret, grief, and sadness.

On Alchera seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Every moment reminded the woman of what she missed, what was left behind while dead. Wrex giving his smug witty comebacks while raising his shotgun, Tali being restless in the engineering bay, Navigator Pressly saluting her and slowly overcoming his distain for aliens, Liara chatting with the human commander with a smile, Kaiden and Ashley laughing and joking with their commander as they shared stories of their accomplishments, Joker cracking wise and gloating about being the best damn pilot in the world, Garrus shaking her hand and thanking her for everything. Revenge and death hadn't claimed his soul, hardened him as it did now. Everyone she lost in a sense. Wrex, Joker, Kaiden, Garrus, Tali all were alive now… but the distance was as large as a chasm.

Sometimes getting a second chance makes one think about dying all over again. Time can only mend so much…

Five thin fingers were placed upon the bulky helmet; a green light lit up and faintly flashed. "Joker… set the monument here." If the wind had not died down, the pilot wouldn't have known what she said. "Roger that Commander Shepard." With that, the comm went silent. In just a matter of ten minutes Joker had set the golden monument down by the old Normandy or at least, the hull with the white letters contrasting against the grey exterior.

"All Set Commander." With that, the woman turned her back to the ship, to everything that had died and couldn't be reclaimed. Clutched tightly were those dog tags and a single datapad. One Pressly had written possibly long before he had died.

Shepard could only remember her crew and promise to make sure no one else died like they had. No one deserved the fate they had received. Unburied and not properly mourned.

"Shepard." A flanging reverberating voice drew the attention of the young masked woman. Standing straight ahead was a Turian, masked and armored in blue armor. There was no need to see his face. The commander knew who was speaking, who knew she needed someone to be here alongside her in this wretched place. "Garrus, I told yo-." The words started out but could not be finished in time. A three fingered hand waved in the air casually.

"You know damn well I'm not a good Turian, Shepard." With that he looked behind her, emotions masked better than his leader's. Even if words were needed to break the silence, none were given. Neither of them could utter anything without feeling the pain. Jokes wouldn't work when the cold planet suffocated the two of them.

Yet her Turian companion couldn't help but want to reassure his Commander she did nothing wrong. His gloved hand was put on her shoulder, contact blocked by armor. Just his action managed to break her out of her thoughts once again.

"Don't dwell on the past, Shepard. You did what you could; there was no way you could have known what would happen. Even if they are gone you still have some of the crew left." Comfort was what he tried giving her, knowing the feeling she was currently feeling. She saved him with Sidonis and now he had to help her through this. Or at least, try to. She wasn't a robot and she made that clear… she was human and felt deeply for every member of her crew.

"Let… Let's get out of here." Shepard mumbled just as his hand was removed. Reluctantly she turned to look at the Normandy one last time.

Her Turian companion nodded, breaking away before he got caught up in the turmoil like Shepard. "Can't tell if either of us are just as wrecked as the old Normandy is right now." He said with a heaviness that echoed in his voice and words. Shepard closed her eyes and sighed. "All of them will be remembered even if I'm the only one doing so." With that the she started off for their ship, Garrus following soon after, Turian and Human footprints left behind like the Turian and human made ship…

* * *

_Never got to see Alchera and play this part of the game from the DLC but I've read about it and seen some videos. Just wanted to make something for all you readers. I tried getting something out at least before my b-day which is Feb. 20th, tomorrow. So here it is! Not sappy but some hinting to ShepardXGarrus. I swear this couple is making me addicted to the fanfictions about them._

_If there are any errors I apologize, I rarely have time to recheck my work. Hopefully it's good enough for you all. Anyway, expect alot more Mass Effect stories since really, I love that game._


End file.
